The Overlord Entity assembles his army
This is how The Overlord Entity assembles his army goes in The Beginning of Shadows. see Daybreaker Daybreaker: At last, the day will last forever! evilly suddenly disappears. At Mirkwood, Nightmare Moon hears Midnight Sparkle Midnight Sparkle: Psst, Moon! Nightmare Moon: It is Nightmare Moon. And what is it now? Midnight Sparkle: Look. at her stone sculptures Moon rolls her eyes as she and Midnight disappear a purple stick unleashes black clouds as Nightmare Moon, Midnight Sparkle and Daybreaker are teleported to Geonosis sees her sister Daybreaker: Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon: Sister? Midnight See? She gets it. rolls her eyes Daybreaker: Sister. Midnight Why did you summon me? What do you want? Midnight Sparkle: We didn't bring you. I thought you freed us from Mirkwood. Daybreaker: Mirkwood? Whoever pulled you from there was someone very powerful indeed. hear an evil laugh as we see the Pony of Shadows returning. Midnight, Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon are surprised Daybreaker: The Pony of Shadows? You have returned? Why did you bring us here? hear the Entity The Overlord Entity: He didn't. stands at his table The Overlord Entity: It was I. You may call me... The Entity of the Overlord. Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon: gasp Daybreaker: The Entity of the Overlord? Nightmare Moon: I thought that you were a legend. Pony of Shadows reappears Pony of Shadows: I've heard of you. Midnight Sparkle: Hm. approach him The Overlord Entity: I assure you, I am very real. You have all been brought here as a part of my plan to get my revenge once and for all. chuckles Midnight Sparkle: Maybe true. The Overlord Entity: I can show you. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order. a purple ball to Nightmare Moon seems glad kisses her wings Nightmare Moon: The Entity is very powerful. He created a dragon from the toxic waste. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was Luna. Pony of Shadows: I have also heard of dark lord of dragons. The "Shadow of the Overlord". The Overlord Entity: I formed the evilest of dragons. And my reign was glorious. Daybreaker: Ha! Until the Samurai Rangers defeated you. The Overlord Entity: Those fools believed taking my bell would defeat me! But they only weakened me temporarily. Midnight Sparkle: Just tell us the word. The Overlord Entity: Silence! I've spent millennia gathering power, biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of Ninjestria! And watching all of you. I've seen each of your humiliating defeats at the hands and hooves of six ninja and four alicorns. And do you know why they've always bested you? Pony of Shadows begins to speak when Daybreaker interrupts Daybreaker: Because they cheat! Nightmare Moon: Because they are annoyingly lucky! Midnight Sparkle: Because they always thwarted our plans. The Overlord Entity: It is because they work together! Where one is weak, another is strong. Thus unified, unstoppable! We can use that against them. Daybreaker: What are you suggesting? The Overlord Entity: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Ninjestria will be ours! smirks Pony of Shadows objects Pony of Shadows: I don't do "ours". I only do mine. challenges the Entity Pony of Shadows: I'' will take the Jedi Temple on my own, and ''I will destroy anyone who gets in my way! Entity admires his confidence The Overlord Entity: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your temple. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me! Pony of Shadows: And if I refuse this deal? The Overlord Entity: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. Pony of Shadows: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. Entity gets annoyed Pony of Shadows: I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm— is sent away Entity prepares to leave The Overlord Entity: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. leaves and Nightmare Moon glare at each other Midnight Sparkle: Working together does sound like making allies.